


Just Like Mike, Love

by skettibiscuit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor can sing, M/M, he also has the music taste of an edgy middle schooler in the early 2000s, or whatever, short and sweet, this can be shippy or not tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skettibiscuit/pseuds/skettibiscuit
Summary: Hank and Connor drive to work together, and Hank discovers that he’s been listening to his old CDs. A lot. And is very good at learning lyrics.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Just Like Mike, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got this idea when I suddenly realized it only took me a few weeks to learn most of the lyrics to the entire Death of a Bachelor album. And Crazy = Genius is my favorite song (not only because it references The Beach Boys, I promise).
> 
> I’m also working on chapter 2 of Snowstorm Ghost, but hopefully this’ll hold y’all over for a little bit while I work that out! Thanks for reading!

Upon starting the car, near silence was replaced with blaring Panic! At the Disco, making Connor jump with a yelp and turn the music down to nearly muted. He turned to Hank, who was laughing now in the passenger seat and shaking his head.

“You’re just about as bad as I am, aren’t you?” Hank smirked, leaning back in the seat.

“I learned from the best.” Connor smiled softly, a little embarrassed about being scared by his own music.

The collection of CDs were a gift from Hank, a congratulations gift for the new car he’d gotten. Since becoming an official member of the DPD, Connor was given a slightly different schedule than Hank, so sometimes they couldn’t drive to work together. So, a second car at the house was the solution, and Hank enjoyed the change of pace, being driven to work in a slightly newer car than what he had.

So, for the first time in a couple weeks, the two of them worked the same hours and carpooled. Connor decided to be kind for the day and give Hank a break.

Once they got on the road, Hank smiled, going through a little carrying case full of the CDs he’d given him. “You listening to these a lot?”

“Of course I am. Whenever I drive, and I’ve been using that Walkman you gave me, too.” Connor smiled, glancing at him as he flipped through them.

Hank nodded, leaning over to turn the music back up a little bit. Death of a Bachelor was halfway over. “Which one’s your favorite so far?”

“This album, I think. I like his voice.” Connor’s smile softened a little, tapping the steering wheel to the beat.

Hank hummed, nodding in agreement. This man had the voice of an angel. “Do you have a favorite song on it?”

“Do I have to pick one?”

He snickered. “However many you want.”

“This one and the next one.” He grinned.

Another nod. “Good choices.” He couldn’t entirely remember which song was next, since it had been a while since he actually listened to this album in it’s entirety, but he was about to find out.

Crazy Equals Genius started, and Connor got this Look in his eyes as he watched the road. This Look that said- oh, and he’s singing. He’s singing?

Holy shit, Connor can sing.

And he isn’t even imitating Brendon Urie’s voice, this is Connor’s voice, singing along to one of his favorite songs, and Hank just watched quietly from the passenger’s seat with a stupid grin across his face.

He suddenly realizes Hank’s there, looking over with blue blooming across his face. Hank just laughed softly, nodding and waving a hand so he’d keep going.

Connor laughed as well, looking back to the road with an absolutely horrible blush, but still sang for him. He actually enjoyed putting on a little show, but got shy and glanced the other way when the song ended.

Hank leaned over, turning the music down again. “Don’t you go getting shy on me after a performance like that.” He nudged him with his elbow, before ejecting the CD and putting it away in its slot.

Connor looked over, raising a brow. “What are you doing.”

“Are you kidding? I wanna hear you sing Evanescence next. I know you can.” He stuck the CD in, smirking as he watched him.

Connor’s mouth hung open slightly, brow raised and a little surprised he’d choose _that_ , but he couldn’t possibly refuse. This one was his second favorite album of the bunch.


End file.
